<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Tellah Story by JMShearer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801220">The Tellah Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMShearer/pseuds/JMShearer'>JMShearer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMShearer/pseuds/JMShearer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first piece of fan fiction I'd ever written and published, way back in the mid 1990s, meant as a prequel of sorts.  Has not aged well.  Posted here mostly as a means of learning how the system works.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Tellah Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day, a skilled fisherman and magic user named Tellah was walking along the shore of his best fish-trapping lake. Seeing that most of the fish were dead, and knowing that his fishing operation was the sole source of income for his family, he realized that something must be done.</p>
<p>By first separating the fish by species, Tellah used his magic to remove all the rotten fish and keep the good ones. Doing so had taken the better part of a day, and most of the elderly man's energy. Fortunately, Tellah had brought a tent to sleep in for the night.</p>
<p>The next morning, when Tellah had awoken with his strength restored, he found that an old friend, a beast-caller, had come to help. With her help, the fish were restored to life, and Tellah and his family were saved.<br/>As time passed and Tellah's power grew, he learned that in a short time; he would have to pass to a higher level of learning. This meant a trip up the dangerous slopes of Mage Mountain.</p>
<p>When the time came, Tellah made his trip, and returned with the power to learn the advanced spells he deserved. It was also time for his daughter, Anna, to go on a journey of her own. Anna had met a bard about her own age named Edward, and they fell deeply in love. Unfortunately, Tellah did not approve of their relationship and the two eloped for Edward's home nation of Damcion. Within a month, the warlike nation of Baron attacked  Damcion castle, and Anna was killed. This brought much grief to Tellah, who was now alone, and to Edward, who she had died saving. Such is life's cruelty.</p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>